Conventionally, as an example of the vehicle braking control device is shown in a Patent Document 1. According to this braking control device disclosed in this document, the pressurized fluid is supplied to a wheel cylinder which applies braking force to a wheel of the vehicle by providing an input piston and an output piston in a cylinder, the pistons being slidable within the cylinder and the input piston pushing the output piston, wherein the output piston receives an operating hydraulic pressure in response to the operating amount of a brake pedal which is operatively connected to the input piston when an electric source is in normal state. If the electric source is powered off, the output piston is directly pushed by the brake pedal through the input piston to supply the wheel cylinder with the hydraulic pressure braking force in proportion to the brake pedal depression amount. Thus, the braking force is applied to the vehicle wheels properly to improve the safe braking operation.